


Soulmates - Thor x Carol

by DrApellic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll Thor, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stubborn Carol, Why Did I Write This?, drunk Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrApellic/pseuds/DrApellic
Summary: His entire life he had ignore the mark. It was there, it was on his body, but it was nothing more. It wasn't important, nor did it look beautiful. It was there, and he'd rather have it gone than keep it. The only reason why it hadn't been removed was because of a myth. A stupid one, if he had to tell you.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Thor, Carol Danvers/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Soulmates - Thor x Carol

His entire life he had ignore the mark. It was there, it was on his body, but it was nothing more. It wasn't important, nor did it look beautiful. It was there, and he'd rather have it gone than keep it. The only reason why it hadn't been removed was because of a myth. A stupid one, if he had to tell you.

It's a myth from eons ago. A select few individuals were born with a mark. A mark that wasn't always beautiful. But if one was born with it, it meant they had a soulmate. Someone who was meant for them. There was always a matching one. Fate would bring the two soulmates together some day. Some even know each other for years before realizing it.

Thor just thought it was stupid, no such thing existed. And even if it did, he didn't care. No one wanted to remove it because many Asgardians believed in it. So he just ignored it. Sometimes he would wonder if there was indeed someone out there who shared the hideous mark.

One evening he was sitting in the common room with his fellow Avengers. They had been laughing about something Carol had said, but he wasn't paying attention. Suddenly Steve nudged him, frowning at him. Thor looked back with a raised eyebrow, looking quite irritated.

"So you're just going to ignore Carol?" Steve asked. Thor looked at Carol, who seemed quite tipsy, as she was giggling with Nat and Wanda. "Wanna join a game of Truth or Dare blondie?" She asked him, grinning. Before he could continue, Natasha added, "or are you backing out of a challenge." That was a dirty move, everyone knew he loved a good challenge.

"Oh, I'm definitely in," Thor said, smirking. "Rules are simple," Carol started, "answer truthfully, or you'll have to take a shot. Dares should always be fulfilled, no matter how bad, scary or embarrassing they are." She got up and dragged Tony to the liquor cabinet so they could get some strong stuff.

He could feel Steve poke his side when his mind nearly drifted off again. "Where's your head at?" Steve asked, but before Thor could answer Carol and Tony were already back. She put three bottles down, one Asgardian bottle he noticed. For him, Carol and Steve, as they didn't get that much affected by the normal Midgardian liquor.

"Who's first?" Sam asked. "I'll go," Nat said eagerly. "Thor, truth or dare," she smirked, and he already regretted joining them. "Truth." "What is the mark I saw on your left shoulder I saw yester while you were at the gym?" She asked. "According to a myth it's a soulmate mark," he said, completely regretting his decision at this point. He knew he could skip the question and just drink a shot, but he saw no point in hiding it.

"What's a soulmate mark?" Carol slurred giggling, "does that mean there's someone out there who's your soulmate?" "More or less," Thor shrugged, "there might be someone out the with an identical mark to mine. Although I don't believe in the nonesence that I have a soulmate."

Tony laughed and punched his shoulder, "if what you say is true, I'm pretty sure you do have one." 

Steve laughed, "what if his soulmate is a creep, or even a villain." "What if it's someone in this room," Natasha giggled. Carol took a gulp from the Asgardian liquor before she stood up, and for a moment it seemed like she was about to topple over, but she remained on her feet.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked rather worried. He was one of the few people that hadn't had that many drinks. "How dare you ask a lady that," she laughed as she stumbled forward between the Avengers, towards the restroom. "I'll go make sure she stays safe," Wanda said, quickly getting up and rushing after Carol. "Perhaps we shouldn't allow her all that Asgardian ale," Steve joked, but he shut up once Sam shot him a look.

"I thought she could handle it," Thor mumbled, but clearly he had been wrong. "Just switch her glass with normal earth liquor, she most likely won't notice," Tony opted. "No, she has to sober up. Someone has to get her in bed," Bucky said, "I think Thor has to do it. He's her fellow strongest Avenger and he's the one who gave it to her in the first place."

"Fine," Thor groaned, not really in the mood to do it, but Bucky had a fair point. He got up and went to the restroom and waited for Carol and Wanda. Once they got out he lifted Carol over his shoulder without a warning, "to bed with you." Wanda seemed relieved that he took her over and quickly moved back to the common room.

"Ohhh, where are we going?" Carol giggled, swinging her legs a little, so he had trouble keeping her steady. "To bed," Thor said sternly. She giggled more, "look, I like you a lot, but shouldn't we first go on a date before going to bed together. I mean, I'm open to it, but isn't it a bit fast?" What the fuck was she talking about. He already regretted agreeing to this. "No Asgardian ale for you anymore, lady Carol," they arrived at her door and he opened it. "But it's so good," she protested. "And I want you to behave," Thor said before dropping her on the bed harshly. Carol groaned a little, seemingly not having expected it.

"Can I see it?" she whispered after he helped her get dressed in her sleep wear, careful not to peek. "See what?" he frowned at her. "The mark," she looked so damned innocent saying it, so he couldn't say no. With a huff he took his shirt of and turned his back towards her. Carol moved her fingers lightly over the spot where it was. It send shivers down his spine, but he had no clue why exactly.

Her fingers ghosted his skin for longer than necessary, so he stepped away, "sleep." He made it sound like it was an order, and apparently she thought it was funny. "Alright, _Commander_ , but only if you sleep with me," she teased. Thor had no clue what a Commander was, but it was without a doubt something from her past. He wasn't really planning on staying, but he had no idea what she would do if he went away. He could watch her better this way.

Thor laid down and moved the covers over them. He could literally smell the alcohol on her, something that made him slightly nauseous, so he turned with his back towards her. He listened to her breathing for a while, before noticing she had fallen asleep. Thor could go back to his own room, but if he had to admit, he was rather comfortable here and didn't really want to move. So he closed his eyes and sleep quickly washed over him.

**Several months later**

"Carol watch out!" Tony yelled into the comms before shooting an enemy that was about to attack her. "Stop scaring the bejesus out of me," she said calmly, "I had that perfectly under control." Carol moved back into the air, providing cover from above. Her eyes quickly scanned the ground, trying to see if anyone was in trouble, but upon finding that no one was, she moved further upwards to the alien ship. She had no clue what species they were, but it didn't truly seem like they come in peace.

Thor quickly appeared next to her, "no way you're going to do this on your own Danvers." "No way you're going to take my spotlight away," she teased with a grin, earning a glare back. Together they sought an entrance and got into the spacecraft. "You take the left wing, I'll take the right," Carol said, already moving into her direction. "Wait! Isn't it better to stick with each other, we don't know what they're capable off," Thor protested. "I thought you were the strongest Avenger. If you need my help just comm me," with that she disappeared behind a corner.

Thor cursed under his breath as he moved to the left, not wanting to know what he might find there. Suddenly he came to a stop, what if there was no one aboard the ship. He hadn't seen a single living being. "Carol?" he asked over the comms. " _What? Did you finally find your soulmate?_ " her comms were crackling a little, but he paid no attention. "Did you run a life-scan on the ship?" he asked. Her answer was delayed a bit, _"No... do you mean?... Hello?_ _..._ _Thor... I... Hel-..._ "

It was as if she couldn't hear him. Worry took over and he turned back. "Carol? Do you copy?" he yelled.

Silence.

Didn't she hear him, were they within an electrical field so that they couldn't communicate? "Carol! Can you hear me!?" She still didn't react.

When he finally found her, she was laying on the floor. There was no sing that anything had been here. Thor immediately ran over, instantly checking her pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed she was alive. Carol's body was covered in blood and unexplainable wounds. Gently he lifted her from the floor, careful to not injure her further, and he made sure they got out of the ship as fast as possible.

"I have to get Carol to the med-bay," Thor said into the comms. " _What happened?_ " Steve's voice sounded. "I'm not sure, but she's badly injured," he said as he returned to the facility with Carol in his arms. He left her with the doctors and nurses, knowing he couldn't help at all. He just hoped they knew what they were doing with the Human-Kree hybrid.

After hours the others had returned, claiming the aliens had retreated. It was all so vague and unexplainable. He felt guilty for what happened to Carol, but she had initiated it. After that night where she had gotten drunk all those months ago, they had grown closer than anyone else.

Steve was convinced that Thor loved her, but Thor had dismissed the idea, saying they were just friends. Besides, Carol had been dating someone at the time Steve had said it. Eventually she and her ex-girlfriend had broken up, but that didn't mean Thor had feelings for her. He had helped her and comforted her in every way he could. Sometimes she would knock on his door in the middle of the night, asking him if they could spar together or something.

Carol had started opening up to him about her past. No one really knew about it, and every time she told him something new, he understood why she didn't want everyone to know. It made him so happy to know that she trusted him. She once confessed that she always felt like an outside within the Avengers, and then Thor had confessed that he felt the same, given he was the only alien on the team for a long time before she came along.

He must've dozed off when Natasha gently nudged his arm, "there's something you should see." Thor looked at his colleague confused, "what?" "It's about Carol," was al that Nat said before walking out of the room, Thor following her closely. He didn't like it that the redhead was being so cryptic.

When they arrived in the medical room Natasha told the nurses to leave them for a moment. Thor didn't want to look at Carol, knowing she was hurt and he couldn't have prevented it, but Natasha nudged him forward. Eventually he had to look. Her chest was covered with a white bandage and the sheets stopped just above her abdomen. He immediately looked at her face instead, she just seemed like she was asleep.

"Look just above her left hip," Nat whispered before she left the two of them alone. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to know what he would see there, but eventually curiosity took the best of him and he looked.

His heart dropped when he saw it. The mark. The same mark that he had on his shoulder. How had she never told him. Carol knew that he had one, she had even seen it. Why had she kept it a secret.

It shouldn't matter this much to him, but somehow it did. He had never cared about the mark, why did he care now. Thor gently traced his fingers over the distorted star-like shape. He had never liked it on his own body, but deep down he loved seeing it on her body. They were soulmates and he had never known. He couldn't help but smile.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed, still staring at her hip. He knew it was inappropriate of him to stare like that, but he didn't look away. In a way it was a relief to know that his soulmate wasn't someone bad, or someone he despised. His eyes moved back to her face.

Carol was scrunching her nose a little, as if she was experiencing something unpleasant. Perhaps one of her nightmares. Thor immediately stood up and grabbed her hand. He could feel she was trying to clench her fingers together, but his hand blocked the movement. He watched her face move with watching eyes, making sure she was alright.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she was gasping for air. Eventually she ended up being overwhelmed by coughs. Thor helped her sit up right, rubbing her back as she calmed. When the room was silent once again he started talking, "why did you never tell me?"

She looked at him confused, "tell you what?" He studied her reaction carefully. "The soulmate mark." "I don't have one, what are you talking about?" She rubbed her arms a little. Instead of saying anything, Thor moved his hand to her hip, tracing the mark. Carol shivered and pushed his hand away, "that's not a soulmate mark, that's a birthmark."

Thor rolled his eyes, "when you saw my mark, didn't it look familiar?" "I saw yours?" She asked, seemingly not knowing what he was talking about. Then he realized she might've been too drunk to remember. She might've forgotten what had happened that evening, it would explain why she asked if they had slept together when she woke up that morning.

He decided to just show her, so he took his shirt off and turned his back towards her. Carol gasped a little behind him. She moved her hand and traced the shape with her fingers, making him shiver. "It's the same," she eventually whispered, "does that mean that..." "We are soulmates," he finished for her.

"What now?" She asked when he turned around and put his shirt on again. She looked uncertain, innocent even. "What do you want to do now?" Thor asked, sitting on the edge of the bed so he could properly look at her. "I mean... Soulmates are supposed to end up with each other, right?" Carol asked, looking at him.

He gave her a small nod, "if you want to, I'm willing to give it a try." Her lips curled up into a small smile, "I would like that." Thor smiled back, a little more awkward. He wasn't sure what to do now.

Carol learned closer to him, her eyes fluttering shut, so he repeated the movement. Sure, it was a little fast to kiss already, but why not. The first time his lips brushed against hers, he felt so clumsy, but she seemed to know what she was doing. It wasn't that he had never had kissed someone else before, but for some reason he was incredibly nervous with her now.

She laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss a little. Thor was truly losing himself in the kiss, and he hadn't heard the door open. Natasha had come in and looked at them with a knowing smile on her face. Carol had noticed first and looked at their friend with a smile.

"Seems you're totally fine again," Nat said as she walked forward with a tray of food for Carol. "I'm still partially Kree, I heal within hours," the blonde smiled. "Did you revenge my near death?" Carol joked. The redhead just grinned back, "they decided that we weren't worthy enough to fight them and retreated." "Or they hurt me on accident and got scared that someone would murder them for it," Carol laughed. She quickly got distracted by the food she had been given.

Before Nat turned around he whispered in Thor's ear, "don't get her pregnant yet, I'm not sure the team will be able to handle it yet." It was so quiet, Thor was sure Carol wouldn't have heard it.

After that Nat left the room again and Carol burst out into laughter. "You should've seen the look on her face," she muttered in between the shallow breaths of her laugh. "She was the one who pointed your mark out to me, actually," Thor admitted blushing.

"Remind me I'll thank her for that," Carol smiled. Thor knew from that moment that she was a keeper, and he wouldn't want to share the rest of his life with anyone else.


End file.
